


Lost in Your Arms

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Cuddling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing explicit, Sam Knows, cas and dean sleep together, dean and cas are figuring out the more intimate parts of their relationship, dean is the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could get used to this, sharing a bed, being this close to each other. But if they couldn’t find a way to make sleeping together work, Cas was going to tear his hair out. </p><p>“Dean, I have an idea.”</p><p>“What Cas?” Dean grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows. Cas touched his shoulder and Dean seemed to relax, looking up at Cas with a mixture of confusion and frustration. His green eyes gleamed through the darkness. Cas smiled softly, but hesitated to continue. Dean might not like his idea.</p><p>“I feel that the only way this will work is if one of us takes an assumed position.” </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “If this is your subtle way of asking me to bottom, get over it.”</p><p>~(*)~</p><p>Basically Dean and Cas are figuring out the more intimate parts of their relationship. Aka: Dean is the little spoon. <br/>Everything is fluff and nothing hurts. Dean and Cas sleep together. Literally. Lots of cuddling. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. If you like it, please let me know. If not, ah well then. Either way, I hope you enjoy!   
> This is literally nothing but fluff. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy.

When Dean and Cas finally got together, it felt like bliss. It felt like Dean had somehow stolen a piece of heaven. Something warm and peaceful and perfect settled deep inside him. Dean never wanted to let go. He wanted to hold on for all it was worth, hold onto Cas like it was the end of the world and his angel was the only anchor to tie him down. And Cas held on to him too. Despite his weight, anger, and fury, Cas held onto him as though Dean were the holy one. Not the other way around.

Sleeping at night got easier once they started sharing a bed. They took Dean’s room. “The memory foam man, it remembers us,” being Dean’s primary excuse. Cas just nodded along, pleased to see Dean excited about sharing his space with him.

The first night was awkward and confusing for both of them. The bed was only just big enough to hold them both, so even if either of them wanted space to spread out and sleep, it wasn’t going to happen easily. But that wasn’t a problem. The problem was figuring out how close they could get before the other started getting uncomfortable. In that case, Dean.

“Damnit Cas, scoot down a little I can’t breathe,” Dean growled around one in the morning, his face pressed full of Cas’s hair.

“My apologies,” Cas mumbled, scooting down so his head rested more on Dean’s chest. But Dean wouldn’t stop squirming, trying to make himself comfortable with a six foot tall man in his bed beside him.

If it were a woman, Dean was sure that this arrangement would have been easier somehow. In the past, their bodies would have just curled around each other and slept in the warmth of the other. But with Cas, both of them were too big, the bed was borderline too small, and neither of them knew shit about how to cuddle properly. Dean assumed Cas didn’t know how to because he was… well, _Cas_. And Dean didn’t have a clue because he’d never done this kind of thing with a man before. But again. This was Cas. It hardly counted.

Either way, this was new territory for the both of them.

“Dean, if you don’t stop moving, neither of us will be sleeping tonight.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Dean replied, raising his eyebrows mischievously. Cas only narrowed his eyes in return.

“We have a hunt tomorrow. Do you want Sam to have to drive because you couldn’t sleep?” Cas asked, his tone dead.

Dean pouted, but sighed and shook his head, rolling onto his side and pulling his legs up. Cas’s breath hitched when their legs brushed, the skin on skin contact making him feel warm all throughout his body. He could get used to this, sharing a bed, being this close to each other. But if they couldn’t find a way to make sleeping together work, Cas was going to tear his hair out.

“Dean, I have an idea.”

“ _What_ Cas?” Dean grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows. Cas touched his shoulder and Dean seemed to relax, looking up at Cas with a mixture of confusion and frustration. His green eyes gleamed through the darkness. Cas smiled softly, but hesitated to continue. Dean might not like his idea.

“I feel that the only way this will work is if one of us takes an assumed position.”

Dean’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “If this is your subtle way of asking me to bottom, get over it.”

“This isn’t about sex, Dean. You know this,” Cas grumbled. When Dean averted his gaze, Cas continued. “We need to be comfortable, and you won’t stop moving. Neither of us are comfortable, both of us are exhausted and need our rest. I assume something’s on your mind, otherwise you would have settled in hours ago. What do you need, Dean?”

Dean stared up at him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. “It’s stupid Cas. Forget about it.”

“No, Dean. Tell me. Now. What do you need?”

Dean frowned and picked at a corner of the sheets, as though the plain design were more interesting than their conversation. Cas waited patiently, watching him attentively. Whenever Dean was ready to talk, he would. And Cas could wait. He had years of experience in this case.

Dean never did speak again. Instead, he did what he did best. He showed him what he wanted. Dean moved slowly, carefully, as though allowing Cas every opportunity to push him away and change his mind. But Cas didn’t retreat. He let Dean do what he needed.

What he needed, as it turned out, was Dean’s arms wrapped firmly around Cas’s waist. Their chests were pushed flush together, and their legs tangled again; although this time it was much more comfortable and relaxed. Dean’s head moved down to rest on Cas’s shoulder, his lips pressed up against Cas’s neck.

Cas took a deep breath. Then another, and another. After a few minutes of careful silence, Dean’s voice bit out, “Just hold me, damnit.”

A short huff of laughter escaped him before Cas quickly did as he was told, wrapping his arms over Dean’s and pulling him a little closer. Cas rested his chin over Dean’s head, and Dean finally began to relax. Cas knew he’d done the right thing.

“For the record,” Dean added a few minutes later, when the room finally quieted and grew still. “I am not the little spoon.”

“Of course not Dean,” Cas replied, even though he had no idea what little spoons had to do with this. But it calmed Dean, and he scooted in closer to Cas before falling asleep. Cas wasn’t far behind him.

And each night following became a little easier. Occasionally the positions shifted, Cas’s body resting on Dean’s chest and Dean holding Cas tightly. Or Dean would hold Cas from behind, their joined bodies feeling warm and secure. It was that night that Cas learned what being the ‘little spoon’ meant. And the next night, it was Dean’s turn. Even though they fought briefly about it, it was one of the nights they slept the best.

And over time, after they finally discussed sex and positions, Dean blushing furiously all the while through Cas’s blunt questions and ideas, Dean did end up being the bottom. Although as Cas learned immediately the next day when Sam was curious about the noise, Dean would adamantly deny ever bottoming. Not that Cas minded. Because the very next night Dean practically dragged Cas into bed, begging to do it again.

Even while the sex was great, the sleep was better. That was the part Cas loved the most. After the long day of hunting, or _other_ activities they did together, wrapping their arms around each other was Cas’s favorite thing to do. Even on the occasion when Dean snored, or accidentally hit him in his sleep, Cas loved being close to Dean. And he loved the way Dean would hold onto him in the night, kissing him softly and whispering to Cas how much he needed him.

Dean never actually said the word ‘love.’ But Cas didn’t need it. Just the way Dean looked up at him at night, laying on his chest or laying on his back, touching his hair and playing with the hem of Cas’s shirt. Those nights when Dean looked like heaven incarnate, with wide hesitant eyes and parted lips, looking up at Cas like he was a mystery that couldn’t possibly exist. The nights when Dean climbed on top of him and held him and whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.”

And in those moments when Cas knew the meaning behind Dean’s words, _please stay._

So in return, Cas would kiss him and reply, “Me too.” _I’ll never leave you._

And Dean would smile, his entire body relaxing. And they would drift off to sleep again, holding each other’s hands and breathing in each other’s scent, calm and secure, knowing that the other would be there in the morning.


End file.
